Peonía Blanca
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Byakuran adoraba los universos donde Irie Shoichi era una chica, no por sus preferencias, no tenía nada que ver con eso, amaba a Irie en todas sus formas, pero eran sus favoritos por el hecho de que entonces…ella se dejaba querer. ByakuranxFem!Irie


**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

 **Aquí mi nuevo trabajo Genderbend** , se los había comentando hace...*comienza a contar con los dedos* unos cuatro meses, ya tenía ganas de escribir un fem!Irie, mas específicamente un **ByakuranxFem!Irie.**

Hice una apuesta con mi sorella, quien no subiera un one-shot en una semana tenía que publicar algo vergonzoso en su facebook y dejarlo ahí una semana, en realidad no iba a escribir de este fandom, si no en el en Hetalia, un Nyo!America-cosa que de hecho hice-pero recordé este proyecto que estaba muy arrinconado en mis carpetas y la inspiración llego, así que como KHR! es mi fandom principal decidí publicar primero este.

 **Solo disfruten y recuerden "Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Peonía Blanca**

La luz se colaba parcialmente por la ventana semi-cubierta por la delgada cortina blanca.

Una de las habitaciones de la base Millefiore.

Las paredes eran completamente blancas, el piso y los muebles también.

Incluso un par de uniformes blancos esparcidos en el suelo.

En la cama, una cabellera pelirroja contrastaba contra la "pureza" del lugar.

El dueño de aquella habitación- peli-blanco por cierto- la miraba con diversión, había recargado su codo contra la almohada y sostenía su cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo.

Estiro su mano libre y acaricio suavemente las largas hebras cobrizas de la persona junto a él mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y cerraba los ojos.

Tal vez sonara un poco pretencioso, pero los universos favoritos de Byakuran no eran en donde los Vongola no existían, ni en los que tenía todo el poder o incluso los que estuvieran repletos de dulces.

De hecho, sus favoritos eran en los que Irie Shoichi era una chica.

No eran por los pechos-de hecho la oji-verde siempre los tenia pequeños-no crean que era un pervertido...bueno, sí lo era, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Siempre ha sentido algo por Shoichi en todas las dimensiones, siendo ambos chicos, Irie una chica o "ella misma", incluso cuando ambas eran chicas, su corazón siempre latía con fuerza por esa melena pelirroja.

Siempre le buscaba, muchas veces estaba junto a él, otras ni sabía de su existencia, pero sus yo de otras dimensiones se encargaban de hacérsela saber y en ese momento salía a buscarla...o buscarlo, dependiendo de cual fuera el caso.

Su mayor tiempo era de 4 años, 3 meses y 12 días. Si había soportado todo ese tiempo podía ser paciente con cualquier cosa, incluso para esperar un "te quiero" de su parte.

Pero el hecho era que no prefería a "la Irie Shoichi chica" por qué fuera una mujer, no, no era por eso.

Tampoco es que su versión masculina no fuera "tierna", a Byakuran le parecía tierna cada una de sus expresiones sea como fuese, desde su sonrisa hasta su rostro lleno de terror-causado por él mismo la mayoría de las veces-aunque tenía que admitir que la Irie chica le mostraba más continuamente todos aquellos rasgos que le encantaban.

Sus labios...no, eso menos, sus labios eran los mismos suaves y dulces en cada dimensión, entre todo el mundo y los diversos mundos en las distintas dimensiones no conocía un sabor más dulce que el de sus besos y él como buen amante de los dulces se volvía adicto a ellos en cuanto los probaba por primera vez.

Personalidad, eso que siempre le cautivaba, era la misma, tal vez con algunas variaciones como cuando era un músico frustrado o una ingeniera en robótica, pero siempre tenía la misma esencia, siempre era Irie Shoichi.

No, su preferencia radicaba en esa pequeña variación que tenían los universos donde él era un hombre y "ella" una mujer...

Ella se dejaba amar.

Aceptaba sus sentimientos, le daba una oportunidad y aunque ella nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos, el oji-violeta estaba seguro de que eran los mismos.

Cuando era una chica le permitía abrazarla, apretarla contra su pecho y rodearla con sus brazos cuando tenía dolores de estómago, no siempre, pero si muchas veces.

Era más sencillo-no por eso menos divertido-hacerla sonrojar y que terminara diciendo incoherencias.

Pasaba un buen rato cepillándole el cabello, haciéndole alguna pequeña trenza o simplemente desordendo su peinado.

No es que fuera la chica más femenina del mundo, de hecho, como con todas sus otras versiones, se descuidaba a si misma, no se arreglaba, usaba ropa mas grande, olvidaba que el cuerpo humano necesitaba alimentarse para no morir y se quedaba dormida sobre el escritorio.

Aunque esto último se arreglaba fácilmente cargándola al estilo princesa y depositándola en su habitación, otra de las cosas que solo podía hacer cuando él era una chico y Shoishi una chica.

Nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran de él, al fin y al cabo algún día los pisaría como simples insectos, pero siempre le intereso lo que pensaba Irie, su mente era tan interesante.

Y ese era otro de los motivos, sus propios prejuicios, no solo de Irie, si no también los del mismo peli-blanco.

Muchas veces tenía que pasar meses o incluso años pensando en si lo que sentía era correcto, si Shoichi aceptara sus sentimientos, pero al final siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión...nacieron para estar juntos-o en algunas ocasiones "juntas"-

Pero al parecer, no compartía ese pensamiento con Irie, él/la oji-verde siempre trataba de esquivarlos, Byakuran sabía que este no era tonto, Irie siempre conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos pero nunca los aceptaba...

Nunca excepto cuando era una chica.

Entonces, a pesar de tardar un poco en asimilarlo, siempre su respuesta era la misma, comenzaba a tartamudear, su rostro se tornaba rojo y escondía su cara en el pecho del más alto, cosa que el interpretaba como un "yo también".

Siempre era divertido robarle un beso, pero la Irie chica lo golpeaba menos fuerte después de eso, e incluso con el paso del tiempo dejaba de hacerlo solo lo reprendía un poco.

El cuerpo junto a él comenzó a removerse en la cama y el chico amplio su sonrisa.

La pelirroja se incorporó y tallo sus ojos mientras su cabello se movía suavemente por su espalda desnuda.

Miro confundida a la ventana, sabía que había algo mal ahí aunque aún no abría los ojos.

Sus orbes verde brillante comenzaron a parpadear lentamente mientras hacia una rápida inspección.

La cama era más suave de lo que recordaba de la suya...

Las paredes al parecer eran de otro color...

La luz entraba mucho más por la ventana que en su habitación, la cual siempre estaba oscura...

Al parecer la cama también era más grande...

Su cabello estaba suelto y ella siempre lo llevaba recogido, aun cuando dormía...

Se sentía pegajosa y sudada, probablemente necesitaba un baño...

¡No tenía nada de ropa puesta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, no le fue difícil encontrarse con un peli-blanco sonriendo ampliamente.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—saludo con un tono juguetón.

—¡By-By-By-By-Byakuran!—grito con un marcado tartamudeo mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a competir en tonalidad con su cabello.

Rápidamente tomo las blancas sabanas y trato de cubrir su pecho...error, al hacer esto descubrió buena parte del cuerpo de su compañero quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Pudiera ser que no tuviera una buena vista pero podía notarlo claramente, aunque a él no parecía importarle.

Comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su lado de la cama, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

—¿Buscabas esto?—escucho.

Con gran temor se giró, para encontrarse con un muy divertido oji-violeta moviendo sus gafas como un péndulo.

—D-dámelas Byakuran, por favor.

—Solo si Sho-chan me da un beso—respondió ocultando los lentes tras su espalda.

Ahora el rostro de la pelirroja comenzaba a alcanzar el límite de las tonalidades humanamente posibles al mismo tiempo que murmuraba incoherencias.

El estómago comenzó a dolerle y se lo sostuvo con una mano.

Para cuándo volvió a levantar la vista, el peli-plata estaba justo frente ella con su rostro a escasos centímetros.

—Estoy esperando mi beso de buenos días, Sho-chan—dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

—A-alto, es de mañana y mi aliento apesta...

En respuesta, el más alto coloco una menta en su boca mientras esta hablaba.

La chica comenzó a pasarlo por su boca mientras hacia una mueca que al líder de Millefiore le pareció muy tierna.

—Alguien puede venir—agrego luego de tragarse la menta.

—Eso no importa—la interrumpió.

—P-pero, ¡al menos ponte algo de ropa!

—Lo hare después de mi beso.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Entonces será mejor que te apresures—contesto, el tono de su voz había bajado, eso era una muy mala señal para la oji-verde.

De un movimiento se acercó a él y junto sus labios en un casto beso, rápidamente se separó para inmediatamente después cubrirse completamente con las sabanas, dejándolo a él totalmente expuesto por cierto.

Un tanto decepcionado, Byakuran sonrió de medio lado y dejo las gafas sobre la cama.

—Buena chica.

Aunque, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Shoichi…

—Eres muy inocente Sho-chan—le dijo alejándose de ella—parece que olvidaste lo que hicimos anoche o todas las otras—señalo.

Sintió el cuerpo junto a él sobresaltarse y comenzar a temblar.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, cerrare los ojos—anuncio, aunque ella no le había dicho nada sabía que era exactamente lo que quería pedirle.

Sintió como el peso al otro lado de la cama desaparecía.

No lo negara, la espió mientras ella tomaba su uniforme y se vestía con rapidez, al parecer dejo de lado la difícil tarea de encontrar su sostén.

—Y-ya los puedes abrir—le dijo.

Acato su orden, aunque en realidad nunca los tuvo completamente cerrados.

—¡Tu también deberías ponerte algo!—escucho para luego ser golpeado con las sabanas.

—No tengo nada que ocultarte a ti—respondió con tono juguetón.

El rostro de la chica se volvió un poema, combinando la sorpresa, el enojo y el antinatural rojo de sus mejillas.

Decidió que era mejor salir lo más pronto posible de ahí así que comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde Sho-chan—se despidió.

Esta respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y salió del lugar.

El oji-violeta abrió la boca para decir algo pero ya era muy tarde.

Bueno, no importaba, ella sola se daría cuenta de que se había llevado la chaqueta equivocada.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía y había dejado algo ahí especialmente para ella.

Mientras, por los pasillos de la base Millefiore en Italia, la pelirroja trataba de esquivar a cualquiera con quien pudiera cruzarse, aunque a esa hora del día no había nadie.

Llego hasta su habitación-que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la de Byakuran-, se encerró y después recargo la espalda contra la puerta.

Quiso acomodarse la chaqueta que se había desarreglado en el camino, a la mitad de su carrera se había dado cuenta de que esa no era la suya.

Se dio unos segundos para que sus fosas nasales se inundaran con el aroma del peli-plata mezclado con dulces, comenzaba a pensar que la fragancia a malvaviscos ya era parte de él.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

Una pequeña peonia de color blanco (*).

La acerco a su rostro e inhalo su suave y delicado olor mientras sonreía tontamente como toda una enamorada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este one-shot.**

 **(*) Peonia blanca:** significa "Soy afortunado de tenerte".

 **Realmente, dude mucho en subir este one-shot, es mi primer "inspiración de media noche"** , aunque de hecho lo termine al día siguiente, pero me quede alrededor de una hora pensando si debía subirlo o no.

 **Me he dado cuenta-gracias a un comentario en uno de mis fics-que últimamente este tipo de contenido a subido en mis one-shot de KHR!, me gustan llamarlas "escenas de cama"** , ya que si dan muchas insinuaciones pero nunca pasa nada en realidad, solo son el antes o después de "eso".

Eso sería todo, ¿a alguien más le gusta el 100fem!51? a mí me parece una pareja muy tierna.

 **Ya saben, comentarios, criticas, correcciones, pasteles, sobres bomba, sugerencias, reviews, favs, abrazos imaginarios o lo que ustedes quieran, todo será bien recibido.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
